Another Day With Ivy
by Yo To The Peoples
Summary: Kakashi has been on many missions with many people before, but this tops the cake. An OC character has caught Kakashi's eye and now he's drooling for her. Can he win her or will her village take her back? Written with Kakashi Nuttcase. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Yo peoples. I'm starting a new Kakashi/OC story with Kakashi Nuttcase. This first chapter's by me. Enjoy.

Kakashi: Aren't you forgetting something?

Me: Your mask? Oh yeah. That's mine.

Kakashi: *Sigh* No. The disclaimer.

Me: Oh! Thanx! *Hugs him* I don't own Naruto. Though I certainly own Kakashi...

"Kakashi Sensi?"

The man's head swiveled around to face his former student. Silver eyebrows rose on a partially obscured forehead as a body followed the motion of his head.

"Yes, Sakura?" he asked, stuffing the little orange book back into its respectable pocket.

"Naruto-sama wants to see you," she told him.

It didn't escape his notice that her hand was linked with a certain stoic Uchiha. He was momentarily worried that she would be simply a pawn to repopulate the clan, but when he saw the loving look in Sasuke's eyes, the thought was vaporized.

"Okay," he said, already walking away. "Thank you Sakura, Sasuke."

Kakashi Hatake made his way to the Hokage Tower slowly, not particularily excited to be getting another mission. He had only recently returned from a stressful one, and was hoping to be here when the new Icha Icha book came out. Of course, he also just wanted to rest.

He knocked on the door to the office, and Naruto shouted for him to enter. He did, and was surprised to find the young man buried in paperwork.

"Having troubles keeping up with your work load Naruto?" he asked, his mask concealing the smirk he sported.

Naruto laughed, and nodded. "Yeah, a little."

"So what am I here for?" Kakashi inquired, shoving his hands into his pockets. "To help you with it?"

Naruto smiled, but shook his head. "Kakashi, I have a mission for you."

He nodded, and asked, "What do I have to do?"

"It's a partner mission." He couldn't help but notice the almost not-there slump of the older man's shoulders. "You're going to be-"

"Hokage sama?" a voice called from outside the closed door.

"Well, it looks like she's here now. Come on in Ivy."

Sorry but it looks like we'll be meeting Kakashi's ninja partner next time. Review! They motivate! :)

Kakashi: Yes please! I want to meet her. *Thinking* Maybe she's like the star in Icha Icha...

:D


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo peoples. This one's by Kakashi Nuttcase. Enjoy it. We don't own Naruto.**

**Kakashi: And I'm just...nothing now.**

**Me: What are you talking about?**

**Kakashi: I don't even get to say anything! Fine! I see how it is!**

**Me: Kakashi, stop being a baby. **

**Enjoy!**

**The voluptuous woman walked in, hand on her hip and a smirk graced her lips. Ivy the new bad girl of the village, she's been here a while, but new people stay that way in konoha. She wore her normal black jeans, red ninja sandals, and tight red t-shirt. Her shirt and jeans allowed a bit of skin to show and taunt kakashi's eyes. A chain necklace hung from her neck, it held a bright red ruby at the end. She has brown hair with sutler red streaks. The left hand that held her hip sported a crow tattoo, and lastly she had a headband tied to her leg. It seemed to have a crow on it as well. Kakashi had met her before, in fact everyone has. She just really never went out for things other then training and killing. Her walk to the hokage continued and she gave kakashi a glance with her devil blue eyes before taking a seat.**

**"Yes hokage-san?"she asked. A seizing of anxious priority slipped into her tone and hit naruto like a dagger. He took a hard gulp and turned to kakashi.**

**"Kakashi and you are going"before he could finish he tugged at his collar and took a deep breathe. "Going on a mission to protect a very... expensive man"he said as a drip of sweat leaked down his face.**

**"A mission with this old fucker, sounds fun. Only if I get to kill something"Ivy said with a smile. Kakashi was still a little in awe, who would figure she would be named Ivy.**

**"No, just protect this man. I heard he's a little handsie though, so kakashi protect him from her"naruto commanded. No matter how much she scared him though, naruto still had a crush on her. Kakashi continued to ignore him and secretly spy on Ivy. She looked up at the standing man and his eyes diverted back to his hokage.**

**"How do you expect me to keep sanity without a kill?"she asked, while giving inspecting her nails. "Besides, this old man can't protect squirrel shit"she said with a slight chuckle of superiority.**

**"Damn, you got a mouth on ya"kakashi said with a smirk. "I'm no older then you"he added. She rolled her blue eyes and stood up. She flipped her hair like a pompous teenager and smiled.**

**"At least I know how to use it"she teased, while curling a bit of hair within two fingers. His eye's narrowed and a blush filled his cheeks, he liked how that sounded. Naruto's hands waved in the air and his face frantic.**

**"Hey, hey you two!"he shouted. The battle of wits maybe looks ended and they boringly glanced over to him. "There's more, your going to the land of birds. Now I know it's a long trip, but you have to. He owns a lot of money and some one has been trying to assassinate him. It may be a dangerous mission, that's why I'm sending Ivy with you."**

**"Naruto, is this like that one mission?"asked kakashi. The hokage sighed ,while smashing his hand to his face.**

**"I told you, they seemed perfectly legit"the blond announced annoyingly.**

**"Yes of course, that's why they tried to kill sakura"kakashi snapped sarcastically. Naruto dropped his fist on his desk and growled.**

**"Does this really even matter, just go already be ready at the gates at six tonight!"he shouted. Ivy chuckled at his outburst and left. Kakashi followed behind and watching her every move. She led him to the park in hopes to start flaunting over gai. Luckily for kakashi gai wasn't there today, so she left. He followed her intently to her home, where she caught him. She turned around from her door and there stood kakashi. He rubbed his temples and sighed.**

**"I should probably run, huh?he asked. She nodded quickly and he took off. He ran home and looked for his books. He became frightened when he could find one,"Shit, junko I'm coming!"he announced as he jumped into the mess he calls a room.(Junko is supposedly a character in his book OK)**

**Later That Night**

Ivy tapped her foot vigorously on the ground, as she waited patiently for kakashi. Her face became redder each hour he was late, that would make it exactly three shades of red so far. She leaned against the edge of the gate and hummed a tune full of harmful content. Little did kakashi know the time, of course he didn't he was to busy reading his precious "Icha Icha Paradise." His pace lethargic and silent, his book in hand and his pocket filled with the other.

"Hai, junko finally got the girl"he said with a grin. He flipped to the next page and soaked in the rare picture. "Now this is what I call art"he stated.

"Baka, just get you ass over here!"shouted Ivy. He looked up not realizing he had walked all the way to the gate. Ivy had a fist in the air and a strange look in her eye, he feared for his life. "Why you lazy fucking ofe"she muttered, while growling. "You got gut if your ignoring me"she stated. Kakashi walked past her brushing her with the side of his pack.

"Let's go shall we"he said while waving out a hand. She stomped after him with her arms tightly straightened and her hands into fists by her sides.

"Fucking bastard and his lazy habits"she mumbled to herself. Kakashi chuckled to himself, her foul mouth and temper would be a great show for the trip.(If he played his cards right.)

Me: *Sigh* Go ahead Kakashi.

Kakashi: Yay! Uh...I mean...review...please.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Yo to the peoples! How have you guys been? Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've just been so busy and crap.

Kakashi: *Suggestive Eyebrow Wiggle* She really has been busy.

Me: *Smacks him on the head* Shut up! They do not need to hear that.

Kakashi: Whatever. Just get on with it.

Me: Fine. I don't own Naruto but this chappie's all me.

Kakashi worked with a practiced efficency, unpacking things and setting them up in their rightful places quickly. He moved through it as if he were a robot - this routine had become a part of him now, and he did not have to think about what was to be done next.

"Are you fucking done yet?" an acidic voice spat from a few feet away.

Kakashi straightened up, shooting a deadly glare towards the girl he was forced to take on a mission with. It wasn't an easy alliance, but he didn't mind the eye candy. SHe was better looking than many of the females in his village, and if he had to take on a mission with anyone it would be someone he could look at without vomiting in the least.

"Well maybe if you would help I could get the camp set up sooner and your lazy ass could be on your nice comfortable cot." He glared for a moment longer, then returned to the task at hand.

A small smirk crept onto his lips after hearing her disgruntled muttering. Now was one of the times that he was very thankful to be wearing a mask. He would probably be sporting a few good sized bruises if he hadn't kept his face hidden from the world.

"Why don't you start a fire?" he suggested, glancing back at her over his shoulder.

The soft, thoughtful look vanished as soon as he spoke, but it didn't escape the man's notice. A smile graced his features as she moved swiftly to do what he asked of her. He returned to his job, rummaging through his backpack to find some sort of edible items for them.

It took a few minutes, but they managed to start a fire and eat their meals in silence. It wasn't easy - it was quite awkward and strained in fact - but it worked for the ninja.

Kakashi stared into the flames lapping at the empty air. They captivated him with the way they moved freely, powerfully, but when a single thing - oxygen - was eliminated the flames were extinguished. It was a fascinating concept to the man, and he found himself staring into the fire until the girl sitting across from him snapped his attention away.

"What the hell are you doing?" One dark eyebrow rose and a feminine hand clenched into a fist at her side.

"Why does it matter to you?" he shot back, raking his eyes across her slim frame.

Her face contorted into a look of disgust at his actions, and she unconsciously covered the exposed skin of her body from his penetrating gaze. She didn't reply, but found herself to be also captivated by the fire. She might have suspected she had been put under some kind of genjutsu if the feeling of hatred hadn't still lingered within her.

"What's that crow mean?" Kakashi asked after a few minutes of tense silence.

Ivy's head jerked up and an expression of horror filled her face for a moment. The look quickly vanished, however, and her face was expressionless.

"Nothing," she snapped, rolling her eyes at Kakashi. "Just shut up and leave me the hell alone."

Kakashi watched in astonishment as she moved to her side of the camp, curled up under the thin blanket she had brought with her, and shut her eyes.

"You've got first watch," were the last words he heard that night.

Me: Review please.

Kakashi: Busy.

Me: Oh my God!


End file.
